Freedoms: Rewrite
by vysox's twin sister
Summary: Robert tried to brainwash Tadashi. Instead he broke free. Now, his going to act upon feelings he buried a long time ago. Hidashi. Mentions of toture. Rewrite. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! I figured out what was wrong with the Wi-fi on my iPad. I kept using upper case letters for the password when it was all lower case. I'm so happy. I don't own Big Hero 6.**

In San Fransokyo Prison

Robert Callaghan sat, alone on his cot. Deep in thought.

His mind kept racing. Going to the same thought over and over again.

It wasn't about his failure to kill Keri. It wasn't the destruction of his life and reputation. It wasn't that his daughter hasn't visited him since he was thrown in jail.

He did a little project while in hiding. It went well until Hiro found the warehouse. The boy made it go to hell.

Now, Robert was certain that it was going to come and bite him in the ass. That was no question about it.

It was a matter of when or if he was going to survive.

"Hello, Professor." A voice filled with false sweetness spoke.

Robert froze. Speak of the devil.

"Y-Yokai. What are…" The jail bird stuttered. A fist to the cheek cut him off.

"Don't you dare call me that. I am not the Yokai, you old fool." The visitor hissed.

Robert recovered from the attack. "If you're here to kill me. To get revenge for my actions. Than just get it over with."

"Kill you? No. Nothing makes me happier than watching you rot away in this cell. Locked away from your only family. Just as you did to me."

The ex-professor winced at the words.

"But I'm getting off topic. The reason I'm here, professor, is to thank you."

"Thank me? Why? I tried to turn you into a killer. Turn you on your friends. Your family. What could you possibly thank me for?"

"Because you broke my restraints. Now, I see things differently. Do things I couldn't bring myself to do before. All thanks to you, professor." The visitor laughed.

"What do you mean? What kind of things?" Robert demanded.

"You see, a long time ago, I had to bury feeling I had for someone… close. Someone that I shouldn't love like this. Not in this day and age at least."

Robert stared at him. "You sick, twisted…" A slap to the face cut him off.

"No. You are the sick, twisted, son of a bitch. You tore me down and tried to rebuild me in to a monster. Made my family bury an empty casket next to my parents. Nearly killed my friends, three times. Destroyed a building, costing thousands of people their jobs. Oh, and lets not forget, you used two inventions that were meant for to help people in your attack. Turning them into weapons. I'm not even close to as twisted as you are."

The visitor was about to leave.

"Before I forget…" He pointed a finger to Robert. "If you ever come near my friends or my family, I will kill you and dump your body in to the bay." And with that, the visitor was gone.

Robert could only sit there and stared. Than, the visitor's words hit him.

"My god. What have I done?"

 **The start of the rewrite of this story.**

 **Is it better? Worse? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've been thinking. The rewrite might be longer than the first one.**

 **I had this chapter for some time, but I decided to wait a week.**

In the apartment above the Lucky Cat Café.

Hiro was slumped in the office chair. Numbly playing with Megabot.

Every few minutes, he would glance at the bamboo divider. Wishing it would open and Tadashi would be standing there. Alive and well. Untouched by fire or death. Asking what's wrong and comfort him.

While the man who betrayed them sat in jail. It did nothing to heal the pain Hiro felt of losing his brother. The only immediate family he had left.

And the only person he loved more than anyone else.

Hiro loved Tadashi more than a brother should. But now it didn't matter.

It hurt more because he never told Tadashi how he really felt. Afraid of rejection or of destroying their relationship.

Hiro sighed sadly. "Tadashi, I wish I told you how I really felt. I loved you so much. I should've told you and face the consequences. But I was so scared."

"Hiro?" Cass came up the stairs.

"I made pizzas." Hiro didn't respond.

She turned the chair to face him.

"Hiro." She hugged him, tightly. "I miss him too."

Nether of them notice the divider slowly opening.

"How sweet." An oddly familiar voice said.

They both turned to the opened divider.

Standing there was a grown, masked man with a robotic arm replacing the left one.

He wore a broken kabuki mask. Similar to the one Robert wore. But worn and broken to show his right cheek and mouth. Black, messy hair fell over the yellow eyes. He wore a black trench coat with the left sleeve gone. A worn out shirt could be seen under the coat with a faded SF Ninjas' logo. He had combat boots and black pants held up by a dark belt. Two swords were on his back.

Hiro froze up. Too shock by the mask intruder.

Cass grabbed the lamp and held it up like baseball bat.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

The man only raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm not here to fight."

"O-Oh really?" Cass lifted the lamp higher. "Prove it!"

The man only smiled and pulled off his mask.

Cass dropped the lamp and Hiro dropped Megabot.

"T-Tadashi?" Hiro choked out.

Standing there was in fact Tadashi. But the left side his face was burned and an eye-patch covered his left eye.

"It's me. It's really me."

"Oh?" Cass eyed him, wearily. "How do we know you're not an impostor?"

"Tell us something only the real Tadashi would know." Hiro demanded.

The visitor only smiled again.

"Hiro used to suck his thumb all the time until he was seven. But he still does it time to time in his sleep."

"Hey! No one is suppose to know that. You promised to keep it a secret, Tadashi. You jerk." Hiro blurted out.

After a moment of silence, it hits them.

This man was indeed Tadashi Hamada. Their lost family member.

"Oh Tadashi, it really is you." Cass started to tear up.

Hiro jumped off the chair, ran up and threw his arms around Tadashi's waist.

Soon, Cass wrapped her arms around both her boys.

After a few minutes of hugging, they pushed Tadashi away. Pinching their noses.

"Oh dear god, Tadashi. When was the last time you showered?" Cass asked. Waving her hand to fan away the smell.

"You smell worst than Fred after a pep rally." Hiro covered his mouth and nose with his shirt.

Tadashi frowned. "Well, that killed the mood."

A few seconds later, Tadashi's stomach growled.

That made Cass push Tadashi into the bathroom.

"Alright, mister. You're going to wash-up. Than you going to come down and have dinner."

Tadashi sighed as he entered the bathroom.

He did need a shower.

Slowly, he peeled off the dirty clothes. Planning to burn them at a later time.

Tadashi felt pure relief when he turned on the hot water. He grabbed the soap and scrubbed his skin raw. Paranoid of leaving any dirt or grime behind. Taking some shampoo, he washed away his oily and greasily hair. It felt like washing off an old, disgusting shell. And emerging a new man.

He got out the shower when the water started to get cold. But he felt much better and cleaner. Though there was some feeling of lingering dirt.

Another growl and the smell of pizza told him that food was more important.

Tadashi pulled on a pair of boxers, pj pants, and a white shirt. Slightly dusty, but felt way better than his old clothes. They didn't smell or felt sticky.

As he climbed down the stairs, Mochi rubbed against his leg and looked up at him. Almost like she was saying, "Welcome home."

Tadashi picked up the oversized cat. "Hey, Mochi."

After getting down the stairs, he placed the cat on the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

He was greeted with a slice of pizza on a plate.

"So tell us. What happened? How did you survive? And why did wait until now to come home?" Cass asked.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning. After running into the building in my pointless attempt to save Callaghan." He didn't hide the venom in his voice. "A beam fell on my head and knocked me out. Another fell on my arm and burned it. The professor saved me, but I'll never forgive him after what he did next."

Tadashi blinked away the tears that started to form as he recalled the next few memories.

"He began to torture me. Tried to tear my mind apart and put it back together as a killer."

A gasp escaped Cass and growl rumbled in Hiro's throat.

"Thankfully, a small part of me hanged on. My love for you two remained strong. But he still tried to bury it. I think he succeed but only for a few days."

Tadashi placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder after wiping away the tears.

"Thankfully, Hiro and Baymax found the warehouse where the professor was building more microbots. Just those few minutes reminded me of who I really was. And I broke free from that backstabber."

Hiro smiled and hugged Tadashi. Happy that he helped his brother regain his mind.

"But why did you wait so long? Why didn't come home immediately?" Cass asked after getting another slice of pizza.

Tadashi frowned.

"Well, Callaghan knew where I live. Not wanting to put you guys in danger, so I went into hiding. When I heard that Big Hero 6 caught him, I was across the city. With no money, I had to walk all the way here."

Cass grabbed one of his hands and Hiro held the other. And held they each other's hand. Making a triangle.

"What matters is that your home. And that awful man is in jail. He can't hurt you or anyone else." Cass smiled.

"I know. I know." Tadashi replied.

After dinner, the boys went upstairs and to bed.

The second Tadashi laid in bed, he was dead to the world. His light breathing and slight movement of his chest showed he was still alive.

Hiro walked and lightly brushed his hair to the side.

The younger gave the older peck on the forehead than another one on the lips.

"It's good to have you back, Tadashi." Hiro whispered.

After heading to his side of the room, Hiro climbed into bed and fell asleep.

 **I think I'll add some ideas didn't in the the first one because I didn't really think of them at the time.**

 **And I've been so bored. And my pets been driving me crazy. I swear the cat been trying to kill me.**

 **Anyway, better? Worse? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an idea I thought of the first time around. But I didn't put it in. It was supposed to be the start of Chapter 3. But the way I wrote it just wasn't right.**

 **This takes place between chapters 2 and 3 in the original.**

 **Don't own Big Hero 6.**

The Hamada family was at the hospital. Getting Tadashi a much needed check up.

Tadashi laid in the hospital bed, recovering from surgery to clean up the dead flesh on his arm.

Aunt Cass and Hiro visited before the surgery to wish him luck. Before the police came in and asked them to go down to the station.

Hearing that a man that everyone thought was dead was actually alive warrant an investigation from the police.

The police added kidnapping, torture, and unlawful imprisonment to the list of charges against Callaghan. The fire was discovered to be from faulty wiring in someone's invention.

Who knew?

The Hamadas asked them to keep the media out of this.

Cass had more than enough of them. Calling them vultures. Believing that they will twist the truth. Growing up with scientists for a brother, sister-in-law, and nephews, that happened to her a lot.

Right now they just wanted some peace and quiet. So Tadashi can get his life back together. And the family could move on.

Speaking of the older Hamada, Tadashi was laying in the hospital bed and just staring out the window. Deep in thought.

'Will my friends accept me back?' 'What about SFIT?' 'What if there are lingering signs of that backstabber?' 'Maybe we should petition them to change the name of the Tadashi Hamada building.'

His thoughts were cut off when Cass entered the room. A towel draped over her arm.

"Hey hon. The doctors said you can come home tomorrow."

She pulled out a pair of scissors from her purse.

"But today, we're fixing your hair."

She wrapped the towel around his neck, and began trimming his hair.

After half an hour. "Done. This looks so much better."

Cass put the scissors back into her purse and pulled out a hand mirror.

Tadashi looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

His hair did looked a lot better. Almost the way it did before the fire. But a little thin on the left side because of the burns.

"I love it." He handed the mirror back.

"I knew you would. If I didn't have the café, I probably would've been a hairdresser. I had penalty of practice on my dolls."

Cass giggled at her childhood memories. Tadashi chuckled.

Once the laughing subsided, Cass asked. "So, are you thinking about going back to SFIT?"

"No! Not if there are any traces of that god forsaken bastard. I want him erased before I go back to the place he ruined for me." Tadashi hissed as he slam his fist on to the bed.

Cass placed a hand on the stump that was his left arm. "If it helps, we're working with the college to change the name of the 'Tadashi Hamada' building."

Tadashi relaxed a little. "Yeah, that does help a little."

She patted his arm. "Don't worry. They're not renaming it 'Robert Callaghan.' I'll make sure of that."

Tadashi smiled.

"Thanks. If it was named after that rat, I would never stepped foot near that place ever again."

That made Cass think for a few seconds.

"Tadashi, what would you do if not SFIT?"

"Maybe culinary school. That was always my backup plan."

Cass was taken by surprise.

"Really?"

Tadashi smiled. "Yeah. Maybe take over the Lucky Cat Café. After you retire. And there's nothing wrong with having cooking skills."

Cass smiled. "Well, at least I know I'll be leaving it in good hands."

"What about Hiro?" She pipped up.

"He probably could stay with us. I wouldn't blame him for not going to SFIT if there was a building named after that monster. After how badly he hurt us."

Cass nodded in agreement.

After talking a bit longer, Cass decided she left her café with her employees long enough and left.

Leaving Tadashi alone with his thoughts once more.

'I hope I can meet Big Hero 6.' 'I really want to thank them.' 'Should I tell Hiro how I really feel about him?'

Tadashi frowned at the last thought.

'How would Hiro react?' 'Will he hate me for them?' 'Will he recuperated my love?' 'Or will he just brush it off?'

So many thoughts ran though Tadashi's head. He had a hard time sleeping that night.

Cass and Hiro were ecstatic when Tadashi was allowed to come home.

It was like a part they believed to be lost forever had returned.

Tadashi groaned as he laid in bed after staying in the hospital for a week and placing the robotic arm back on.

Face buried in the pillow. Limbs sprawled out.

While the hospital bed was softer than the streets. They were not nearly as soft as his bed.

"I'm never taking anything for granted again." Tadashi mumbled.

The peace was shattered by a scream.

Tadashi jumped out of bed and threw open the divider.

Hiro was thrashing and sobbing in his bed. Limbs tangled in the sheets. Getting worst as he continued to shake them off. Sweat and tears rolling down his face.

The older Hamada grabbed Hiro's shoulders. Trying to shake him awake.

"Hiro! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!"

The boy's eyes flew opened and shot up. Trembling with fear.

Hiro threw his skinny arms around Tadashi's neck.

He gently rock the smaller boy for awhile. Kissing the messy hair.

But Hiro continued to sob. Deeply disturbed by the nightmare.

After a few more minutes of crying, Hiro calmed down enough to speak.

"Okay, Hiro. Now tell what happened."

"I had a nightmare. You became Yokai and reprogramed Baymax and he k-k-killed our friends. *Sniff* Leaving me all alone. Than, he held me down, and you k-k-killed me."

Tadashi's eye went wide.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I won't ever do that to you or anyone."

The two brothers laid down. Still holding each other. And fell asleep.

 **Sorry, for the wait and shortness. But I couldn't go on without getting into chapter 4.**

 **Things aren't going great for me. I was hoping to visit my dad for his birthday but looks like he won't make it. Oh well. I'll make him something when he gets back from sea.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys have a great Fathers' Day.**


End file.
